Acciones Valen más que Mil Palabras
by infinydragondivinite
Summary: Era un día normal como cualquier otro el sol brillaba, Ginga seguía durmiendo su siesta en el sofá del ático del b-pit, Madoka reparaba BEYS, Kenta entrenaba teniendo una BEYBATALLA, Yuu comía helado mientras veía un documental en History Chanel llamado Alienígenas Ancestrales hasta que un peli-verde de ojos Zafiro Yaoi Shonen-ai KyoGin ¡Homofobicos huyan mientras puedan!


Acciones Valen más que Mil Palabras

Hi!, hoy les traigo un fic. KyoGin, que se me vino a la cabeza pensando de manera golosa así que os espero que le guste y si no me undire en un mar de lagrimas(sacando una canoa de la nada).

Pareja: KyoyaxGinga

ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI SHONEN AI (RELACION SENTIMENTAL CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE!

**ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos—,¡gritos!.**

No soy propietaria de **de Metal fight beyblade, ni de History Chanel y el documental Alienígenas Ancestrales, si lo fuese ¿creen que dejaría que Ginga se quedara soltero?,¡ ni de broma!.**

Disfrute de su lectura

Era un día normal como cualquier otro el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, Ginga seguía durmiendo su siesta en el sofá del ático del b-pit, Madoka reparaba BEYS, Kenta entrenaba teniendo una BEYBATALLA con Benkei, Yuu comía helado mientras veía un documental en History Chanel llamado Alienígenas Ancestrales durante el cual Tiphi escaneaba de arriba abajo para ver de donde salían las imágenes que reproducía la TV. Sip un día normal bueno hasta que un peli-verde de ojos Zafiro bajo corriendo las escaleras superando la velocidad del sonido, embistiendo la puerta del ático sin ningún remordimiento de que si la destruía Madoka lo mataría sin ninguna piedad sobre para el y logrando ingresar llevándose a las rastras a un pobre pelirrojo aterrado por el acto y la sorpresa de su secuestro. "Todos" miraron con cara de WTF por el acto del peli-verde, bueno todos exceptuando a un pequeño de ojos esmeralda que se estaba desarmando de la risa. El resto estaba confundido Kyoya no habituaba actuar de esa manera, era ilógico de el igual a si decidieron esperar a enterarse por la boca de el de orbes oro mas tarde.

-Kyoya que es lo que te pasa! –Ginga extra alterado con un aura asesina.

-Deberías de bajar los desniveles. –arrogante totalmente despreocupado.

-We?, Qué?! – chirriando los dientes y apretando los ojos violentamente.

-Realmente despertarte de tu siesta te a dejado con un humor de perros – apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de el de cabellos rojos.-ven te contare por que te traje hasta aquí – rodeando a Ginga por detrás de la nuca posicionándose a su lado -resulta que hoy es 8 de Marzo y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo festejárselo a mi Madre. –un poco abatido y preocupado.

-Y que es el 8 de Marzo?!, Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?! –quitando al dueño de Fan Leone de su agarre.

-Recuérdame no volver a molestarte cuando estés dormido. – Agachando la cabeza, agarrándose la frente mientras sierra los ojos –La razón de que estés aquí es que necesito tu ayuda ya que el día de la fecha de hoy se celebra el Día de la Mujer, y realmente yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo celebrarlo dedicándoselo a mi Madre. –agarrando desde atrás ambos hombros de el pelirrojo con sus dos manos haciendo que Ginga se tensara y le aparezca un rubor en el rostro.

-We?, y que… puedo hacer… yo –girando su cuerpo hacia el otro lado agarrándose la nuca medio tartamudeando de los nervios.

-Je, al parecer ya te as despabilado ya que tu humor a cambiado abruptamente. –poniendo su mano en la cabeza de el de orbes oro despeinándolo.

-…. –se puso totalmente de color Rubí de pies a cabeza.

***********************************************¡Kyoya!********************************************************

Ja! se veía tan "lindo" de mal humor, aunque ni hablar de sus expresiones por mis toques cuando se despabilo, eran simplemente dignas de admirar, si supiera mis verdaderas intenciones y mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos no dudaría ni por un segundo de que El Destino nos quiere ver juntos aun cuando yo no crea en esas cosas, solo es cuestión de ver lo que sucederá al transcurso del final del día.

Espero que mi Madre no tenga objeción sobre que llegue a llevar una relación de mas que amistad con el ya que ella fue la que me dijo "Para el Amor no hay Sexo ni Edad".

Internamente se dijo –Kakeru más te vale haber comprado las Flores, porque si no –eso último lo pensó de manera asesina.

***********************************************¡Kyoya!********************************************************

Mientras tanto se dirigían asía la casa de los Tategami, ya después de haber convencido a el pelirrojo de ayudar en los preparativos, poco sabia que iba a terminar conociendo al hermano menor de el de ojos zafiro que era casi idéntico salvo que su cabello es mas corto y de actitud mas gentil. El ayudo a el propietario de Cosmic Pegasus a preparar la cena la cual fue Pollo a la Naranja, mientras Kyoya se encargaba del postre que dicho postre fue una ostentosa Choco Torta, el peli-verde iba del refrigerador a la alacena buscando unos dichosos baños de chocolate y unas deseadas frambuesas, que en dicha acción un pelirrojo de ojos oro no pudo evitar mirar atentamente de reojo a el peli-verde mayor, pero no paso desapercibida su acción ya que el menor de los Tategami lo había atrapado, claro que no se lo hizo saber ya que le pareció divertido ver babear a Ginga por su hermano mayor.

-Ginga ya hemos terminado con el Pollo, creo que deberíamos poner la mesa, ¿Qué tal si te quedas a cenar con nosotros?, claro siempre y cuando Kyoya este de acuerdo. –mirando a su hermano con ojos de cachorro, jaja eso nunca fallaba, seguro iba a poder ver a el de orbes oro y su hermano declarándose el uno al otro, el tenia bien sabido que el peli-verde de su hermano hace un tiempo se cayo enamorado de cierto pelirrojo.

-Claro Kakeru no creo que aya problema siempre que Ginga este bien con la idea. –poniendo una mano sobre su cintura, ladeando la cabeza en un tono despreocupado. Jah! su hermano parecía que le leía la mente, porque el había querido preguntar eso toda la tarde y no tenia ni idea de cómo pedírselo, a veces agradece tener un hermano.

-Pues suena bien, claro que debo avisar a mi padre que llegare mas tarde a casa –poniendo ambas manos detrás de su nuca mientras cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa inocente, que cuya acción no fue ignorada por el Tategami mayor haciéndolo ruborizar en cual situación tubo que mirar asía otro lado para no ser delatado.

-Entonces esta arreglado, hoy Ginga esta cenando con nosotros, no es "genial" mamá estará feliz de que afín hallas invitado a alguien. –haciendo un gesto infantil e inocente pero a la vez adorable. Así el peli-verde se echo a correr por todo el departamento a su hermano menor.

***************************************************¡Ginga!*******************************************************

Realmente jama hubiera creído que Kyoya tuviera ese lado tan fraternal, aunque lo hace ver mas "lindo" de lo que ya es, si se entera de que pienso así de el de seguro no vuelvo a respirar, agsshh! Como me gustaría poder decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, aunque se que si lo hago sea un desastre y dejes de hablarme… Que ironía teniéndote tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, enserio que soy patético… Bueno ya que, si esto va hacer así seguiré la corriente tal vez en algún momento en el futuro la situación cambie.

-Madoka enserió tenias razón, te debo un cream brule de tamaño familiar. –lo ultimo lo pensó viendo su billetera bacía con la consecuencia de no poder comer hamburguesas por 1 mes en aquel restauran que le gustaba como las preparaba.

***************************************************¡Ginga!*******************************************************

Después de una larga y agotadora persecución, los dos hermanos jadeando por el cansancio de su actividad anterior cayeron (1) fusilados en el sofá, hasta que en una de esas suena el teléfono de la residencia y el menor de los peli-verdes de mala gana tubo que levantarse a atender, quedándose Ginga y Kyoya en la sala sentados en el sofá, hubo un silencio agobiante hasta que el Tategami mayor lo rompió.

-Parece que le agradas a Kakeru, creo que debería traerte mas seguido. –recostado con la cabeza sobre el brazo de el sofá con las manos detrás de su nuca dando una leve carcajada.

-Me parece bastante agradable, creo que no me molestaría regresar en otro momento a aquí. –dando una tierna y agradable sonrisa.

-Pues entonces espero con ansias ese día, - sentándose y dando a Ginga un abrazo de hueso roto, aunque muy afectuoso.

-Hey, Kyoya mamá va a llegar dentro de 15 minutos! –interrumpiendo el momento, y yendo a el cuarto de baño a asearse.

-Muy bien creo que yo también debería de hacer lo mismo, quédate aquí unos minutos volveré pronto. –siguiendo a su hermano que ya estaba en su destino.

En esas se escucho la puerta entrando una mujer de apariencia joven pero madura que tenia muchos rasgo similares a los dos peli-verdes Tategamis.

-Hola!, estoy en casa! –serrando la puerta tras de si, encontrándose con un pelirrojo de orbes color oro sentado en el sofá saludándole con la mano.

-Hola Señora bienvenida. –sonriéndole tierna y linda mente.

-Buenas noches jovencito, ¿te molestaría decirme tu nombre?, yo soy la madre de Kyoya y Kakeru, pero puedes decirme por mi nombre, Ámbar. –ofreciéndole apretar su mano y una calida sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Ginga, Ginga Hagane es un gusto poder conocerla. –aceptando su mano y dedicándole una inocente pero sincera sonrisa radiante.

-el gusto es mió. –sonrojándose por la inocencia del joven pelirrojo, justo en ese momento llegan a saludar a su madre y desearle un feliz Día el mayor y el menor de los Tategamis, claro que Kyoya no era tan extrovertido y solo le dedico una sonrisa a Ámbar, luego comenzó a señalarle que la sena estaba hecha y que deberían de ir a la mesa. Ya en la mesa la madre de los peli-verdes pregunto quien había sido el que cocino el Pollo a la Naranja pues tenia un buen sabor y Kakeru delato a Ginga diciendo que el fue el que lo preparo, haciendo ganarse las alabanzas de la Tategami mayor.

-Realmente serias un buen yerno – metiéndose un pedazo del alimento en la boca y deleitándolo –claro que eso solo pasaría si Kyoya fuera mujer o le gustaran los hombres. –largando una pequeña risita, haciendo que tanto el mayor como el menor de los hermanos se ahogara con la comida, y logrando ruborizar de pies a cabeza a el de cabellos rojizos.

-Mamá… creo… que…exageras. –tratando de estabilizarse los dos menores de ojos zafiro.

Fue una cena bastante agradable después de dicho suceso, luego del postre Ámbar preparo té de Vainilla y Caramelo el cual para opinión de Ginga era exquisito. Ya pasado las horas el pelirrojo debía marcharse y por muy raro que parezca Kyoya se empeño en acompañarlo a casa.

-Ginga!, antes de irte ¿quisieras llevarte un pedazo del pastel? –desde la cocina.

-Claro, seria muy amable de su parte, gracias. –emocionado ya que le había fascinado el pastel.

-Kake ve con Giga y sírvele un poco para que se lo pueda llevar. –mirando calidamente, a lo cual asintió y se fue junto con el de orbes oro a servir el pastel.

-Vamos hijo, ¿por que no le dices lo que sientes? –de manera picara.

-Que?,…¿de que…hablas mamá? –nervioso y temblando por saber que lo habían descubierto.

-Te vi., lo mirabas en cada momento que podías, realmente no entiendo porque aun no te le declaras. –de manera exasperada.

-Es que me cuesta hacerme la idea de que podría rechazarme. –bajando un poco la mirada.

-Pues no deberías, eh visto que se ruborizaba cada ves que lo tocabas, sumado a que cada vez que te ve su mirada refleja emoción y felicidad. –Alentando a tener esperanzas a su hijo.- Dile lo que sientes, y veras los resultados positivos que obtendrás. –abrasando al peli-verde.

Ginga y el Tategami menor salieron de la cocina, y el pelirrojo comenzó a despedirse siendo invitado a regresar cuando quiera. Ya en la calle en dirección a la casa de los Hagane Kyoya decidió intentar confesarse al de orbes oro.

-Ginga,… me gustaría decirte algo. –tomando fuerzas para lograr hacer su confesión.

-Si, dime Kyoya. –enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Desde…hace…, desde hace…desde…. –se arto si no podía decirlo con palabras lo haría con acciones, agarro a el pelirrojo del rostro y le (2) planto un beso. Ginga estaba impactado había soñado con el momento durante siglos y ahora a si como a si el poseedor de Fan Leone y mas grande Rival lo estaba Haciendo realidad que alguien me pellizque decía por sus adentros, luego se dio cuenta que todavía no correspondió el beso, y reacciono devolviendo aquel regalo que le estaba dando el peli-verde que cierta persona no desaprovecho y agarrando de la cintura del otro joven profundizo el beso pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de este a lo cual el abrió un poco su boca dejándose invadir por el de ojos zafiro al tiempo en que comenzaron a jugar sus lenguas entrelazándolas las unas con las otras, cortaron el beso por necesidad de aire jadeando mientras se recuperaban Kyoya lo tomo de la mano enlazando sus dedos con los de Ginga y mirándolo a los ojos como si así le comunicara todo lo que no podía decir con palabras. Comenzó a sonar el (3) celular de el dueño de Cosmic Pegasus no tubo mas opción que atender era una llamada de su padre preocupado por el horario y que todavía el no había llegado, le dijo que estaban cerca y que llegaría pronto escoltado por Kyoya, cuando termino la conversación tuvieron que ponerse en marcha y antes de despedirse se dieron el ultimo beso de el día claro que no seria el ultimo de su vida ya que ninguno tenia pensado renunciar al otro durante toda su vida.

Ese 8 de marzo que comenzó siendo un día normal termino por ser el inicio de una nueva pareja y no una cualquiera si no una que en vez de hablar actuaba.

**************************************************¡Bonus!**********************************************************

Todos los que habían estado presentes el 8 de marzo, se reunieron en el b-pit esperando a un chico de cabellera de fuego que fue llevado a las rastras el día siguiente a los hechos deseando saber porque el de cabellos verdes un poco mas y lo rapto mientras tomaba su siesta lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con esa escena, un Kyoya de la mano de un Ginga.

-Hola chicos, ¿se reúnen de nuevo? –apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el ojos color zafiro.

-Si,… solo… estábamos… hablando del clima, si el clima, jeje. –nerviosos a punto de un ataque al corazón bueno excepto Yuu quien hacia gestos cursis.

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego. –sonriendo y saludando con una mano mientras se dirigía a la entrada y salía por ella junto al el peli-verde.

Después de la salida de el lugar de la pareja, hubo un efecto domino de desmayos y un Yuu llamando a el hospital, porque la razón de las perdidas de conocimiento fue una Hemorragia Nasal en efecto Sincronizado.

-Principiantes. – dijo un niño de ojos esmeralda con expresión decepcionante.

******************************************************¡Fin!***********************************************************

Nota de Autor: (1) fusilados quiere decir agotados es una expresión que suelo usar mucho, (2) planto quiere decir que le dio un beso, y (3) sip Ginga tenia un celular ¿Por qué?, porque a mi se me antojo que lo tenga ya que me preocupo por el y no me gusta la idea de que ande en la calle incomunicado hasta tan tarde. Ven yo cuido de los personajes (haciendo pucherito) hasta hice que Yuu llamara al hospital (ojos de cachorro).

Tada! Que tal eh, no me pude soportar la idea de una Ananeko-chan decepcionada a si que hice este KyoGin para complacerla, bueno además de también a Sakura-chan, Gin-chan y por supuesto que a "mi misma" (fuegos artificiales). Gracias por leer y me disculpo por cualquier error que puedan encontrar.

**Críticas constructivas, y demás cosas que sean de utilidad para progresar son totalmente bienvenidas.**

**PIKAMUELAS K cambio y fuera.**


End file.
